Home networks are provided in which information including multimedia is shared among networked components. For example, a TV might access a disk player or central server to play multimedia programming stored on disk or at the server. The TV might also access a hard disk drive to play recorded TV programming, display digital photographs, etc.
TVs also evolve, and presently relatively large flat panel display TVs can be mounted on walls as beautiful pieces of art work in which unsightly wires (network cables, video cables, etc.) are removed from view. This is often accomplished using wireless technology, wherein TVs wirelessly receive multimedia information from other components in the network.
As understood herein, relatively large wireless bandwidth is required to transfer multimedia information in a home network. For instance, compressed high definition (HD) video requires between twenty and fifty megabits per second of bandwidth.
As also understood herein, 60 GHz wireless communication principles may be used to wirelessly transmit video signals. Present principles understand that 60 GHz communication is directional, meaning that the chassis of the TV might block the radio waves or shadow the receiver antenna if placed behind the TV, wasting the transmitted radiofrequency (RF) energy.